Unknown tale
by mightygamer64
Summary: You know my story, you say? Do you talk about the one with my three friends and the demon? Then, no, you don't know my story.
1. Prologue

**Hey, Mighty here! So, someone beta-read the story, so it should be better! Thanks to DatLittleStar! :D**

* * *

**Unknown tale**

**Prologue**

You think you know my story. You know, the story about a gang of four students going into a supposedly haunted mansion in the outskirts of town. That story where there is a demon chasing me and my crew.

That story is not entirely true. By _not entirely true_, I mean that it's pretty far from reality. The mansion was in the middle of a thick forest. It was way more than just an hour by foot. Even with a helicopter, it couldn't be seen because of the tall trees covering it. I can guarantee it was plain terrifying at night. There actually was a…_demon_. I guess you could call him that, though he wasn't that much of a demon.

Takuro, Takeshi, and Mika weren't the only people I saw there, unlike what most people think. Actually, I didn't even know Takuro and Takeshi. The tale you all know makes us look like complete idiots. I never solved any so-called _piano puzzle _while I knew I was being chased and that the others were in danger. People say I just left my friends behind, some even say I don't care about them and that I hated them actually. Some think I killed them. They say I turned insane and stabbed them with a plate shard. The plate shard wasn't mine, actually. I don't think I held one.

The story makes you think that Takuro was stupid and always wanted to split up regardless of the obvious danger. They say he was a limping bastard and only found a half-empty bottle of vinegar in that whole mansion. He wasn't like that. In fact, I would be long dead if he hadn't been there. Thinking of it, I had never crossed him in the street before I ended up in the mansion.

It's the same for Takeshi. It was the very first time I saw him. The story everyone knows says he was a big baby; always running away, leaving us behind, or always shivering and crying. He wasn't a very high spirited boy, that's a fact, but he wasn't a coward or someone who thought only of himself. Actually, I think we would've been great friends if we had the occasion to meet somewhere else. You know, someplace where your life doesn't depend on how much you check your back.

Mika wasn't a _stupid bitch_. She was my best friend. If she stayed in a room, she had a better reason than _there is a monster running around_. She was very kind and did her best to help others, even though there wasn't much she could've done. Even if it was a desperate situation, she preferred to go back for someone and take the risk to die than continue living with someone's death on her conscience.

Maybe…maybe I loved her. My feelings weren't even possible to understand back there. I had difficulty identifying what I felt, even though it was obviously fear. Even now, I feel like I'm not myself. I know I miss her, though. She's far away now. I'd like to see her again, but I doubt it's possible. Yes…I think I loved her.

That mansion didn't change me in a good way. I can't come out of my house after dark, nowadays, even if I'm not alone. The ones who don't know my story think I'm a wimp for saying that, but it's the truth. I have nightmares too, and pretty much everything I see reminds me of something in the mansion. I can't look at a door without hearing a boy screaming and trying to claw his way out of the room.

I saw a lot of people in there. They were all forgotten. They didn't deserve to be forgotten. I'm the only one who remembers them, and I'll never forget them. In fact, I remember every little detail of what happened in this mansion. Life can be cruel, but I never thought it could be _that _cruel. Things equivalent to what I went through shouldn't exist.

The story you all know is just a censored story remodeled over and over again until it's not even remotely close to what happened. The true story, the story I'm about to tell you, that's the truth, but you might not thank me for telling you.

I think it's time for the real story to be something more than an unknown tale.

* * *

**As you probably guessed, it will be a story at the first person. I don't know if I'll be good but I'll try my best.**

**Now, there will be more characters including OCs. So, if you wish, you can send me an OC via PM or Review. He/she might not have a good fate, keep this in mind, please. There are no restrictions, except four things:  
1. No lone wolves or someone who wants to be alone or your OC will be OOC.  
2. No siblings/hidden siblings and Max of one OC developping a romance relationship with a canon character. If your character does, it's not with Hiroshi, Naoki or Mika.  
3. Max age of 17 and minimum of 7.  
4. He/she must be human with a Japanese name. No animals, pokemons, vampires, immortals or anything else out of the ordinary and non-human.**


	2. Where it all started

**Chapter 1: Where it all started**

I was in my room one evening with Mika. She didn't understand her Math lesson, and the homework she had to do was for the day after, so I helped her with it. She wasn't the last-minute type; it's just that she had Math two days in a row that week. When she didn't understand a problem or her lesson, she always went for me first. She said my explanations are always clearer. She usually called me first and if it didn't get any better, she came over or I went to her place. That evening, she came at my house, and I explained the problem the best I could. Maybe she would have been alright if I came to her house instead.

"Oh, and _then_ I calculate the…"

"Exactly!" I replied with a smile.

"Oh, I really feel stupid now…"

"Nah, you're fine."

We finished the problem before she would go home. It was almost nine o'clock, and it was rather dark outside. No, actually, it _was_ really dark, and raining too.

"Thanks for explaining the whole thing," she said when she was at the front door, staring at my red eyes.

"No problem," I answered.

You surely guessed it: I'm albino. I didn't dye my hair or _think too much _like some people say. I'm not an old guy, either. I'm a perfectly sane high schooler with white hair and red eyes. Well, I _was_ perfectly sane. Unlike what you may think, I'm not bullied at school because I'm an albino kid or wear glasses. In fact, people at school think it's cool. I think they especially like the red eyes. I'm used to them, so it's not that much special for me anymore, but if I stare at my eyes long enough, sometimes I think it looks nice too. They call me _Albino _at school, actually, but it's not a nickname to laugh at me; they don't smirk or push me when they say that. They just wave and grin. I don't hate the nickname either. Not the best, but it could be worse. I moved in this city approximately three years ago, and Mika was one of the first people to come and speak to me. I don't remember how we became friends, though. I tend to forget things like that. I don't think I'm the only one.

So, that evening, Mika left a bit after nine o'clock to head home after I helped her with her Math problem. She lived two streets away from mine, so she didn't really need anyone to come and pick her up. She headed out and walked away under the rain. It's when I got back in my room that I noticed she had forgotten her manual here. I could have waited to give it to her tomorrow morning in the bus, but I knew she wasn't far anyway.

I took her manual and grabbed a jacket. I ran outside and followed the path we both usually took toward her house. I called out for her, but I didn't get any response, even though I was able to see her in the distance. I wasn't surprised; the rain was really loud that evening, like if it wanted to make sure a scream would be silenced. Maybe it was meant for that, or fate just hated us for some reason. She turned in an alley. It was a shortcut with a solid, wavy metal plate acting as a roof, so it was good for avoiding the rain, but it was really creepy at night. I've once heard some guys were selling drugs in that alley before. But that was only a rumor and I don't believe in stupid made up rumors; except maybe _that _one… There was a sort of wave of kidnappings. People invented stories about it, even though nothing sounded funny, if you ask me. They said that there was a big monster named _Ao oni _that kidnapped children and ate them. I shouldn't have ignored the rumor. I thought it was ridiculous, since I didn't believe in monsters or such things because they were scientifically impossible. But because of that, I forgot the core of the rumors: the kidnappings and those children suddenly disappearing.

It's when I entered the alley too, and prepared myself to call out for Mika that I heard her scream. It was too dark for me to see in that alley because there no lights in there yet, so I had no idea what happened to her.

"Mika!?" I called out, thinking she tripped over something in the dark and scraped her knees or something similar.

I wish she had just tripped and scraped her knees. It took me a couple of seconds to reach her. She was laid on the ground, apparently asleep. Well, I should just say she was unconscious. I knelt down and shook her a little bit.

"Mika? You hear me?" I asked.

I was about to take her back to my house so my dad could check if she was okay (he's a doctor) when I heard some sounds behind me…sounded just like quick steps. I looked behind me but found nothing. When I turned back to Mika, I heard a voice. It wasn't someone speaking to me but more like a giggle. I looked behind me another time and my heart stopped when I didn't see the other end of the alley. There was a shadow coming straight for me. By the time I stood up to try to dodge it, there was a piece of cloth on my nose and mouth. A weird, burning sensation filled my lungs. My mind turned blank, and my eyes closed by themselves.

That's where it all started…

* * *

**If you have an OC, give it to me through review or PM!**

**I know Hiroshi has purple eyes and that you can have purple eyes when you're albino, but I felt like giving him the red eyes :D  
So, please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. That room

**Chapter 2: That room**

I woke up in a quite dark room. I could still see what was around me, but it was rather hard. I sat up. My head was killing me. I also noticed there was a crack making a line on the right side of my glasses. Just to say it was right in the middle of my field of view. I just ignored it and tried to recognize my surroundings instead. Obviously, I had no idea where I was, and it wasn't very reassuring to see metal bars in front of me. The only lights in the room were two candles out of the cell that were out of my reach. One of them was obviously shorter than the other one. I looked at my right to see Mika laying on her back a bit farther. I joined her on all fours and shook her to wake her up. Unfortunately, she was really out. Helping myself with the bars, I stood up, keeping a hand on my head as if I could remove the pain that way. That's when I remembered that shadow coming for me and the burning sensation I could still feel in my lungs, even though it was faint.

I walked to the door and tried to open it, thinking it would be locked. It proved me wrong by opening when I pushed it. For a moment, I just stared at the opening in front of me. I had difficulty understanding that. Was it on purpose, or was the guy who got us just really stupid? I hoped he was stupid, but I knew in the back of my mind that the one who kidnapped us didn't care if we got out or not. It was still odd to have this opening allowing me to walk out of this cell. I headed out of the cell and walked to the door. I would have never let Mika behind just like that, especially if she was unconscious; I just wanted to see if the door leading out of the room was locked. If it was, our abductor wouldn't look as stupid as he seemed to be. To my surprise, it wasn't locked either. I peeked through the small crack I made by slightly opening the door, but I couldn't see anything except another candle, some forms I couldn't recognize, and a crack of light. There was probably another door there. I closed the door and headed back in the cell. I closed the door behind me and lay back down. If that guy came in, I'd rather fake being asleep and try to see his or her face. Sure, I could just go out and explore, but I preferred to be sure that Mika wasn't alone in that cell.

I stayed down for a long time. I don't know how long because I didn't look at my watch, but I guessed I had been on my back for an hour or so. It's when I heard some movement from Mika's location that I opened my eyes and looked at her. She let out a faint moan and brought her hand to her forehead. I got up and joined her.

"Hiroshi?" she said with a sleepy voice, "Why are you in my room?"

"We are not in your room, Mika," I answered, grabbing her hand to help her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"I got a headache but I guess I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm fine," I said, even though my head was still painful.

She looked around and then made a worried frown.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

From the candles' faint light, I could see she wasn't feeling good about this. I had a bad feeling too, and I think it's easy to understand why. She looked blankly at the bars for a moment.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "I know I was at your house, and it was raining when I left, but I don't know what came next."

"You got in some alley, and I just found you there unconscious."

"Oh, yeah, there was that shadow that leaped on me."

We stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"We should head out as soon as possible," I suggested.

"How? We're in a jail cell."

I stood up and helped her to do the same. I walked to the cell door and opened it in front of her eyes.

"There's a chance our kidnapper is an idiot," I said. "Let's hope it's true."

We exited the cell and headed for the door. Just before I could touch the knob, Mika grabbed my hand.

"Hiroshi… I have a really bad feeling… Maybe we should stay here for a bit…" she said, looking hesitant to exit this room.

"I don't feel comfortable with leaving too, Mika," I replied, "but if we stay here, we won't get home."

"You have a point there, but…" her words trailed off.

I lightly squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry; I won't let any ill-intentioned guy lay a hand on you," I said.

She stayed silent for a moment and then made a faint smile.

"Okay, let's head out."

I twisted the knob and pulled the door open. I closed the door behind us and we walked toward the small line of light, being careful to not walk on anything that would be laying there. When we reached the door, I noticed something by the corner of my eye. It was one of the shapes I couldn't distinguish very well when I checked the crack back in the other room. It was a bed, but there were some stains on it. I didn't stop to look at it; my priority was to search for a way out instead of inspecting beds with weird patches on them. I just opened the other door, and we ended up in a hallway. There were lights on the ceiling here. There was a wall on our left and in front of us, so we went to the right instead. There were some wardrobes with tatamis (those very thin and hard carpets), but we didn't pay attention to them and continued straightforward. We had a choice of two doors: one on our right and the other on our left. We went right first. I opened the door, but it was a staircase going down, and it seemed quite dark down there. We decided to see the other door before walking in that dark basement.

It was a good decision because we found ourselves in what seemed to be a hall. I could bet it was the main hall. There were double doors in front of us, so it made me quite sure it was the entrance.

"It's too easy," I scoffed under my breath.

Mika didn't reply anything while we headed for the door. I took one of the knobs and twisted it. It seemed like the door was locked. I tried the other one, but it led to the same result.

"Back off, Mika," I said, "I'll try to kick it open."

She nodded and let go of my hand before she took a couple of steps back. I raised my leg and kicked the door, but the only thing it did was to bring some pain in my leg. I winced but it was no big deal, so I didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should try together," Mika suggested.

I nodded, and she walked next to me. We raised our feet at the same time.

"On three," I said, "one, two, three!"

We kicked the door as hard as we could, but we only felt a painful vibration in our legs.

"No use," I grunted.

I looked around me, even though I knew the pale walls wouldn't give me the answer of how were we going to escape this place. I noticed the powerful lights on the ceiling. The whole place seemed rather clean; I doubted that door was really old. That was probably why our feet weren't helping now. I don't know why there were candles in the previous rooms, but the way the place was lightened up was the least of my worries.

"Maybe there's a key in one of those rooms," Mika said while looking at the doors around us. "If the guy was dumb enough to leave the cell unlocked, he maybe left the keys around here somewhere."

"I hope."

Mika seemed to be less nervous now for some reason, but I was getting _more_ nervous. Maybe my hypothesis on the kidnapper not giving a crap about us getting out of the cell was true. He probably knew he had good material to keep us in this residence, so he didn't lock the cell because he knew we'd be stuck in here anyway. We got in the right corridor and entered in the room to our left. It was a library.

"It smells weird in here, don't you think?" asked Mika.

"Agreed," I answered, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

There was a large table covered by a big pile of books and papers. I browsed through the shelves while Mika looked at those documents on the table. I noticed all the books had similar titles. Not in the words but in the subject. It could all be related to surgery. It made me think of my dad; he was specialized in surgery. Some books were about brain activity, they were all about bones, organs, muscles, or anything related to the human body. It was really odd to see someone _that _obsessed with the human body. When I reached the back of the room, my whole body froze by the sight I had. There was blood; a lot of blood. Somebody could say a guy blew up right there, and I think I would believe them. Of course, I'm not the guy who believes in anything he's told, but that blood was really splattered all over the bookshelf, the wall, and the floor. That was gross.

I got back to Mika, who was looking at the sheet she was holding. I decided to act like if I didn't see anything. If there was one thing Mika couldn't stand, it was gore. She didn't mind watching a horror movie, as long as it was not too gory. Too much blood, and she gets sick. I don't mind because the blood is too pale, too liquid, too thick or whatever else that makes it not realistic. That blood back there was real; that, I clearly saw it. It's the same for inner organs. Besides, I didn't want to worry her; she seemed to be quite relaxed and I preffered keeping this like that than seeing her panic or get sick.

I looked at the sheet she was holding. It was a drawing of a face-less human. There were some lines on the fingers, the wrists, the shoulders, the toes, the ankles, the lap, and the middle of the forehead. There were some X's on the torso and one of them was out of the drawing with an arrow pointing at what I guessed was the back. I thought it's where some organs are, but I wasn't sure.

"What's that?" I asked, even though I knew I wouldn't have an answer.

"I don't know…" she said.

We stared at the paper for a couple of seconds until Mika put it back on the top of the pile.

"Who the bloody hell lives here?" she wondered, "And why does he make some… weird drawings?"

"I don't know."

She turned around and slightly looked up to meet with my eyes.

"Could we go in another room? It's weird to say but… I really hate that room."

I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"It's okay. I hate that room too," I replied.

I was thankful she didn't ask about what I found at the back of the room. I could swear I was white as a sheet. Well, I'm always pale so she probably didn't notice. That's good because I'm a terrible liar, and I really didn't want to tell her about that blood. We went to the other door in the hallway and opened it. The room seemed to be separated in two but not because of a wall. The right side seemed to be a living room while the left side was clearly a kitchen. We headed for the kitchen side since there was nothing to look in the living room side; there were only two couches. We looked in the panels and the cupboards, but we didn't find anything that looked like a key. Mika even opened the fridge.

"Hey, it works!" she said, "too bad there's nothing in it; I'm hungry."

I looked at my watch for the first time. It was eight in the morning. I'm not hungry on mornings, so I was okay.

"Let's just find that key and eat something at home," I said, even if I didn't think our kidnapper was stupid anymore.

We got out of the room and headed to the other hallway. We opened the first door on our path.

Boy, I wish we never entered that room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger?  
Have an OC? Review or PM me!  
The crow on my cover image isn't random... There's a signification with crows and I'm pretty sure you know it! XD**

**So, leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
